Egipt
Egipt (arab. ‏مصر‎, Miṣr; dialekt egipski Máṣr, /masˤɾ/; łac. Aegyptus; stgr. Αίγυπτος, Aígyptos), nazwa oficjalna Arabska Republika Egiptu (arab. جمهوريّة مصر العربيّة, Dżumhurijjat Misr Al-Arabijja) – państwo położone w północno-wschodniej Afryce z półwyspem Synaj w zachodniej Azji. Egipt graniczy z Izraelem i Palestyną (Strefą Gazy) na północnym wschodzie, Sudanem na południu i Libią na zachodzie. Od północy rozpościera się Morze Śródziemne, a na wschodzie Morze Czerwone. Historia Starożytny Egipt Tereny w dolinie i delcie Nilu są kolebką cywilizacji starożytnego Egiptu. Okres predynastyczny (ok. VI tysiąclecie p.n.e.-ok. 3350 p.n.e.) i protodynastyczny (ok. 3350–ok. 3150 p.n.e.) były okresem przełomu epipaleolitu i neolitu. Na terenie Egiptu rozwijały się wtedy różne kultury neolityczne o charakterze osiadłym i rolniczym, jednakże nie były one jednolite w całym kraju. Należały do nich, m.in. zlokalizowane w dolinie Nilu, kultury Tasa i Badari (ok. 4500 p.n.e.), nazwane tak od miejsc, w których znaleziono ich ślady, oraz na południowym krańcu Dolnego Egiptu stanowiska Merimde-Beni-Salame oraz El-Omari. Wczesny okres predynastyczny obejmuje końcowe stadium rozwoju kultur fajumskiej – na północy i Badari – na południu. Znacznie odmienne od nich były kultury Nagada I i II z IV tysiąclecia p.n.e., poprzedzające bezpośrednio historyczną epokę dziejów Egiptu. Przede wszystkim obie miały znacznie większy zasięg. W kulturze Nagada I zaobserwować już można cechy społeczeństwa rozwarstwionego i klasowego. Nagada II to kultura o znacznie większym zasięgu, bo obejmowała całą dolinę Nilu i Deltę, a także nawiązały relacje z obcymi cywilizacjami. Okres historyczny starożytnego Egiptu rozpoczął się wraz z założeniem pierwszej dynastii z Tinis. W okresie tym, zwanym przez Manetona tynickim, ostatecznie ukształtowały się wierzenia religijne Egipcjan, powstawała technika, sztuka i pismo hieroglificzne. Egipski władca, który rezydował w Memfis, uważany był za wcielenie boga Horusa. Pierwsi królowie Egiptu próbowali podporządkować sobie sąsiednie krainy, Nubię i Libię. Stare Państwo (dynastie od III do VI), które swoim terytorium sięgało poza pierwszą kataraktę, znane jest szczególnie z monumentalnych budowli: mastab, świątyń i piramid. Pierwsza z nich to schodkowa piramida faraona Dżesera wybudowana w Sakkarze, a zaprojektowana przez Imhotepa. Kolejne, budowane przez władców IV dynastii w Gizie, to piramidy Cheopsa, Chefrena i Mykerinosa. Religia i polityka przenikały się, ale rola kapłanów nie była jeszcze tak wielka, jak w późniejszych okresach. W zasadzie można mówić o podporządkowaniu kapłanów władzy królewskiej. Za czasów V dynastii najważniejszym z egipskich bogów stał się bóg słońca Re, czczony w Heliopolis. Faraon został uznany za syna boga Re (Sa Re), a po śmierci uosabiano go z bogiem płodności i władcą podziemi Ozyrysem. W czasie pierwszego okresu przejściowego pozycja religijna i polityczna faraona w państwie ulegała osłabieniu, a coraz większą rolę zaczęli odgrywać lokalni urzędnicy – nomarchowie. Postępująca decentralizacja doprowadziła do poważnego kryzysu władzy centralnej i w końcu do całkowitego załamania się władzy królewskiej i rozpadu państwa na dzielnice, przy czym wyraźnie zaznaczył się podział sprzed zjednoczenia, na Egipt Górny i Dolny. Po okresie przejściowym i rozpadzie Egiptu, państwo odtworzył Mentuhotep II z Teb, rozpoczynając okres Średniego Państwa, które sięgało już po drugą kataraktę. Władcy XII dynastii podbili Nubię do drugiej katarakty na Synaju utrzymywali tam posterunki wojskowe. Faraon Senuseret III (Sesostris) z XII dynastii znacznie przyczynił się do wzrostu potęgi Egiptu na arenie międzynarodowej m.in. poprzez liczne kampanie nubijskie (nawet na południe od drugiej katarakty) i wyprawę do Palestyny, która to wyprawa zapoczątkowała silne wpływy Egiptu w tym regionie. Przeprowadził on również reformy administracyjne i wzmocnił centralną władzę, ograniczając wpływy gubernatorów w prowincjach. W czasach Średniego Państwa znacznie rozkwitł handel z Mezopotamią, Cyprem, Kretą, a rzecznikiem egipskim było Bybloswe współczesnym Libanie, gdzie panowała miejscowa dynastia, posługująca się egipskimi hieroglifami. U schyłku państwowości drogą pokojowej migracji zaczęli pojawiać się nowi przybysze z Azji, co okazało się zapowiedzią obcego panowania w Egipcie w tzw. Drugim Okresie Przejściowym w okresie którego Egipt utracił Nubię, synaj i Palestynę. W okresie tym panowali tzw. Hyksosi. Wywodzili się oni prawdopodobnie z ludności azjatyckiej, osiedlającej się już w czasach świetności Średniego Państwa, we wschodniej Delcie Nilu. Rządy Hyksosów reprezentowane były jako dwie równoległe dynastie (XV i XVI), kontrolujące większą część Dolnego i Środkowego Egiptu. W Górnym Egipcie znaczną niezależnością cieszyli się tebańscy władcy z XVII dynastii i to oni właśnie toczyli liczne wojny z Hyksosami. Zmagania ich zwieńczył Ahmose (tradycyjnie uważany za założyciela XVIII dynastii) zdobywając twierdzę Hyksosów – Awaris. To pierwsze panowanie obcych władców w Egipcie pozostało na długo w pamięci przyszłych pokoleń. Ahmose ponownie zjednoczył kraj, który wkroczył w tzw. okres Nowego Państwa. W okresie Nowego Państwa Egipt osiągnął apogeum potęgi. Egipcjanie wymusili respektowanie swoich interesów na ludach Azji: Hurytach, Hetytach, Babilończykach i Asyryjczykach. Najważniejsi faraonowie z XVIII dynastii, którzy przyczynili się do ekspansji egipskiej, to Totmes I i Totmes III. Jako znaczącą postać wymienić także należy królową Hatszepsut, która co prawda nie wsławiła się wyczynami militarnymi, ale poświęciła się głównie sprawom wewnętrznym państwa wznosząc wiele budowli (m.in. świątynię Milionów Lat w Deir el-Bahari), a także inicjując słynną wyprawę do krainy Punt. W okresie Nowego Państwa najwyższym bogiem stał się Amon, z ośrodkiem w Tebach. Jednak faraon Amenhotep IV (który przyjął później imię Echnatona), dokonał bezprecedensowej próby obalenia powszechnego w państwie kultu boga Amona na rzecz Atona, którego podniósł do rangi najwyższego bóstwa państwowego. Założył on również nową stolicę państwa – Achetaton. Faraon sam stał się kapłanem swojej religii, dążącej – jak sądzi wielu uczonych – do monoteizmu, co spotkało się z bardzo silną opozycją tebańskich kapłanów Amona, których wpływy polityczne i majątki były bardzo duże. Jego następca, Tutanchamon powrócił do doktryny religijnej Teb. Po przeprowadzeniu reformy religijnej i reorganizacji państwa przez faraona Horemheba, Egipt stał się za XIX dynastii czołową potęgą ówczesnego świata. Kolejny wielki władca Ramzes II po zakończonych pokojem zmaganiach z Hetytami, podjął w czasie swoich rządów wielki program budowlany na niespotykaną dotąd skalę. Pomimo zewnętrznej świetności panowania Ramzesa II, pozostawił on państwo w stanie osłabienia, co było szczególnie niekorzystne wobec zagrożenia, jakie niebawem zawisło nad Egiptem pod postacią tzw. Ludów Morza. Wprawdzie ostatniemu wielkiemu faraonowi Nowego Państwa Ramzesowi III udało się odeprzeć ich atak, ale po jego śmierci rozpoczął się stopniowy upadek królestwa. Inwazja Ludów Morza rozpoczęła Trzeci Okres Przejściowy, Egipt był wówczas rozbity politycznie. Na południu wokół ośrodka religijnego w Tebach powstało silne, niezależne państwo pod władzą kapłanów Amona. W 671 p.n.e. Memfis opanowali Asyryjczycy, którzy 8 lat później zajęli również Teby. Początek tzw. Epoki Późnej wyznacza objęcie władzy przez Psametycha I, którego panowanie (do 610 p.n.e.) zapoczątkowało zjednoczenie Egiptu, aż do podboju perskiego w roku 525 p.n.e. Faraonowie próbowali opanować Bliski Wschód, w czym przeszkodzili im Babilończycy. Powodzeniem za to zakończyła się wyprawa na Cypr. W VI w. p.n.e. Egipt sprzymierzył się z Babilonią, Lidią i Spartą przeciwko potędze Persji. Jednak Achemenidzidysponując silną armią zajęli i Lidię, i Babilonię, a w roku 525 p.n.e. sam Egipt. W roku 404 p.n.e. władcom egipskim udało się odeprzeć Persów, ale nie na długo. W 343 p.n.e. Persowie ponownie podbili Egipt. Jedenaście lat później macedoński wódz Aleksander Wielki bez walki wkroczył do kraju nad Nilem otwierając jego nowy okres – tzw. Egipt ptolemejski. Trzy wieki pod panowaniem greckiej dynastii zapoczątkował jeden z dowódców Aleksandra Wielkiego – Ptolemeusz. Panowanie greckie, pomimo iż wywoływało powstania i bunty, generalnie koncentrowało się wokół Egiptu i władcy dbali o jego interesy polityczne w takim samym stopniu, jak faraonowie w poprzednich wiekach, a więc w tradycyjny sposób dążyli do powiększenia posiadłości egipskich na Bliskim Wschodzie (m.in. w Palestynie) oraz reprezentowali tendencje ekspansjonistyczne w Nubii. W II w. p.n.e. nastąpił okres politycznej i ekonomicznej destabilizacji państwa, a południem kraju wstrząsały rebelie. W następnym wieku słabość władzy centralnej trwała nadal. Spowodowana była ona przede wszystkim wewnętrznymi walkami w dynastii Ptolemeuszów o władzę. Bezustannie walczący ze swym rodzeństwem o tron, kolejni władcy nie byli w stanie przeciwstawić się rosnącej coraz bardziej potędze Rzymu, a co gorsza niektórzy z nich w walce o władzę, usiłowali zdobyć poparcie rzymskiego senatu. Będąc wciąż potęgą gospodarczą, Egipt politycznie i militarnie znaczył coraz mniej. W 30 p.n.e. kraj stał się częścią Imperium Rzymskiego. Średniowieczny Egipt Egipt w okresie bizantyjskim padł ofiarą obcych najazdów w VII wieku. Najpierw w latach 618–621 kraj został podbity przez perską dynastię Sasanidów, którzy usiłowali odtworzyć starożytne imperium. Persów zdołał pokonać cesarz bizantyński Herakliusz i w 629 roku przywrócił na krótko władzę Bizancjum nad prowincją. W 633 rozpoczęły się ataki koczowników arabskich, którzy po zajęciu szeregu ziem należących do Bizancjum i Iranu w 640 roku rozpoczęli podbój Egiptu. W 642 roku upadła stołeczna Aleksandria, a w 645 cały Egipt znalazł się pod panowaniem arabskimArabski podbój Egiptu okazał się trwały, a w pierwszym okresie, gdy imperium zachowywało jedność Egipt był tylko jedną z wielu jego prowincji. Stolicą Kalifatu został najpierw, za dynastii Umajjadów Damaszek (661-750), a po zwycięstwie Abbasydów został nią bardziej odległy od Egiptu Bagdad (750-868). Wielki rozrost terytorialny imperium arabskiego i różnorodność ludów je zamieszkujących kryły w sobie zalążki jego szybkiego rozpadu. Niemniej Egipt był w tym czasie na tyle ważną i nieperyferyjną prowincją, że utrudniało to jego ewentualne uniezależnienie się. W okresie tym nastąpiła dość szybka islamizacja kraju. Wraz z upływem czasu władza kalifów w Bagdadzie stawała się coraz słabsza i zaczęła ograniczać się do aspektów religijnych. W trudzie rządzenia w częściach ogromnego imperium zastępowali kalifów zarządcy zwani emirami. Abbasydzi obawiając się ambicji arabskich możnych na emirów wyznaczali często ludzi pochodzenia tureckiego lub irańskiego. Liczyli na ich większą lojalność względem władców, którym zawdzięczali całą swą pozycję. Jednak z czasem siły odśrodkowe stały się na tyle silne, a egalitaryzm islamu na tyle niwelował problem pochodzenia emirów, że umożliwił im usamodzielnienie się względem Bagdadu. Pierwszym namiestnikiem (emirem) Egiptu, który zerwał swą zależność wobec kalifa był dawny gwardzista tureckiego pochodzenia, Ahmad Ibn Tulun (868–884). Władza Tulunidów objęła oprócz Egiptu także Palestynę i Syrię. Jednak ich siła osłabła bardzo za panowania prawnuka Ahmada Ibn Tuluna – Haruna którego rządy sprowadzały się do korzystania z uciech życia dworskiego. Wykorzystali to Abbasydzi, którzy w 904 roku zaatakowali emirat. Zdołali zdobyć Syrię, a po zamordowaniu Haruna przez jego żołnierzy wkroczyli do Egiptu, gdzie zmusili jego następcę Szajbana do ucieczki. Jakkolwiek władza Abbasydów została odrestaurowana, to sam problem słabości kalifów nie został zażegnany. Krucha jedność Egiptu ze stołecznym Bagdadem została zerwana w 935 roku, gdy kalif Ar-Radi został zmuszony oddać faktyczną władzę w ręce tureckiego gwardzisty Ibn Raika, który otrzymał tytuł „emira emirów”. Nowe państwo i dynastię rządzącą Egiptem ponownie założył przybysz pochodzenia tureckiego, Muhammad Ibn Tughdż, który w roku 935 zerwał z Bagdadem. W odróżnieniu od Tulunidów nowy władca zdołał w roku 939 zdobyć uznanie swej władzy ze strony kalifa, który nadał Muhammadowi tytuł „ichszid” (oznaczający po persku „księcia”). Od tytułu tego ukuta została nazwa dynastii. Ibn Tughdż nie zadowolił się tylko panowaniem nad Egiptem i wkrótce opanował Palestynę i Syrię oraz Al-Hidżaz. Potęga dynastii trwała jednak krótko. Po śmierci jej założyciela władzę sprawowali formalnie kolejno jego synowie. W praktyce krajem rządził jako regent czarnoskóry władca z Abisynii – Abu al-Misk Kafur. Za jego rządów kraj musiał odpierać ataki Hamdanidów, którzy zajęli część Syrii. Po śmierci Kafura Egipt został od zachodu najechany i podbity przez nowych zdobywców – szyicką dynastię Fatymidów.Jakkolwiek Fatymidzi byli zdobywcami, którzy przybyli do Egiptu z Tunezji, szybko przenieśli centrum swego państwa do Egiptu. Państwo Fatymidów było jednym z najpotężniejszych w historii średniowiecznego islamu, a sami Fatymidzi założyli konkurencyjny wobec Bagdadu, szyicki kalifat. W okresie apogeum potęgi Fatymidzi rządzili całą Północną Afryką, od Maroka poprzez Algierię, Tunezję po Egipt oraz Palestyną, Syrią i Al-Hidżazem. Ponieważ Isma’iliccy władcy tego imperium byli w zdecydowanej mniejszości, cechowała ich daleko posunięta tolerancja – nie tylko w stosunku do wyznawców pozostałych odłamów islamu, ale również wobec chrześcijan i żydów. Fatymidzi swą siłę militarną w Egipcie oparli na armii Mameluków – niewolników kipczackich lub kaukaskich. Upadek znaczenia dynastii przypieczętowały wyprawy krzyżowe i powstanie Królestwa Jerozolimskiego w 1099 roku. Sukcesy chrześcijan w Palestynie podważyły fatymidzki prestiż obrońców islamu. Wprawdzie sam Egipt zdołał odeprzeć inwazję wojsk chrześcijańskich, jednak osłabione państwo padło wkrótce ofiarą nowej potęgi w regionie – sunnickiej dynastii Ajjubidów. Egipt został opanowany przez kurdyjską dynastię Ajjubidów w czasie wypraw krzyżowych i to właśnie walki i układy z chrześcijanami stały się głównymi problemami nowych panów Egiptu. Kair zdobył w [[1169] roku Szirkuh, ale to jego bratanek, Saladyn był właściwym założycielem dynastii i potęgi nowego państwa. Ajjubidzi – mimo że tytułowali się sułtanami Egiptu – środek ciężkości państwa przenieśli na północ, do Syrii11. Sam Saladyn oprócz Egiptu kontrolował również Trypolitanię, wschodnią Tunezję, Al-Hidżaz, Jemen, Syrię i zachodnią część Mezopotamii. Był też zdobywcą Palestyny i pogromcą chrześcijańskiego Królestwa Jerozolimy. Zwycięstwo nad armią krzyżowców pod Hattin w roku 1187 przyniosło mu nieśmiertelną chwałę w świecie islamu. Zdobycie Jerozolimy ściągnęło na jego państwo III wyprawę krzyżową którą mimo utraty Akki zdołał odeprzeć. Saladyn zasłynął jako polityk zręczny i przy tym umiarkowany, opiekun sztuki i nauki. Po jego śmierci państwo zostało podzielone między jego krewnych – brata i synów, którzy wkrótce rozpoczęli wewnętrzne walki i osłabili potęgę dynastii. Najbardziej znanym następcą Saladyna był sułtan Al-Kamil który popierał kontakty handlowe z miastami włoskimi. Mimo tego musiał odeprzeć V wyprawę krzyżową, której celem był podbój Egiptu. Krzyżowcy zdobyli nawet ważną twierdzę na drodze do Kairu – Damiettę. Al-Kamil zaproponował wówczas krzyżowcom zwrot Jerozolimy w zamian za wycofanie się z Egiptu, jednak pewni zwycięstwa legaci papiescy odrzucili te propozycje. Wówczas Al-Kamil okrążył ich armię, która wyruszyła na Kair i zmusił do kapitulacji. W roku 1229 doszło do traktatu pomiędzy cesarzem niemieckim Fryderykiem II a Al-Kamilem. Sułtan nie podjąwszy walki z krzyżowcami oddał w ręce chrześcijan miejsca święte w Palestynie z Jerozolimą i Betlejem na czele. Była to niezwykle humanitarna próba zażegnania kolejnych wypraw krzyżowych i pogodzenia zwaśnionych religii. Mimo że następcy Al-Kamila zdołali pokonać krzyżowców i odebrać im ostatecznie Jerozolimę, to sama dynastia Ajjubidzka pogrążyła się w walkach wewnętrznych. Wykorzystali to Mamelucy – których potęga w XIII wieku bardzo wzrosła i w latach 1250–1258 odsunęli Ajjubidów od rządów w Egipcie. Dynastia dłużej przetrwała w Syrii, ale i tam wkrótce dosięgły ich armie Mameluków. Osobną epokę w historii muzułmańskiego Egiptu stanowią czasy Mameluków, którzy rządzili Egiptem przez ponad dwa i pół stulecia i stworzyli najtrwalsze państwo w średniowiecznej historii tego kraju. Mamelucy byli obcego, głównie kaukaskiego pochodzenia. Mamelucy pokonali niezwyciężonych dotychczas Mongołów oraz dali w Kairze schronienie ostatnim kalifom abbasydzkim, którzy musieli uciekać po zniszczeniu przez Mongołów Bagdadu. Epokę Mamelucką tradycyjnie dzieli się na dwa okresy, którym przypisuje się dwie umowne „dynastie”. Byli to pochodzący ze stepów czarnomorskich kipczaccy Bahryci, oraz wywodzący się z regionu kaukaskiego czerkiescy Burdżyci. Nie były to dynastie w znaczeniu rodziny, choć niektórzy władcy byli rzeczywiście ze sobą spokrewnieni. Selim I w bitwie pod Mardż Dabik z 24 sierpnia 1516 roku całkowicie rozbił tradycyjną armię Mamelucką wykorzystując nowoczesną artylerię i arkebuzy. W bitwie tej zginął również sułtan egipski, Kansuh al-Ghauri. Dzięki temu zwycięstwu Turcy bez oporu opanowali Syrię, a po kolejnym zwycięstwie również Palestynę. Tymczasem nowy sułtan egipski, Tumanbaj uzbroił kolejną armię, w której znalazła się nawet niewielka liczba dział dostarczonych przez Wenecjan. Jednak słabo wyszkolone wojska egipskie ponownie uległy przewadze tureckiej (bitwa pod Ar-Rajdanijją, 22 stycznia 1517). Spowodowało to wkrótce upadek Kairu (30 stycznia 1517) i ostateczną klęskę Tumanbaja, którego schwytano i stracono w kwietniu tego roku. Upadek państwa Mameluckiego kończy umownie historię średniowiecznego Egiptu. Inwazja turecka otwiera jednocześnie prawie 300-letni okres w historii tego kraju, w którym Egipt mniej lub bardziej podległą prowincją Imperium Osmańskiego. Pod koniec XVIII wieku, Egipt określany był jako Egipt Mameluków który teoretycznie nadal stanowił część Imperium Osmańskiego, ale faktycznie był pod całkowitą władzą Mameluków. Po 1797 roku gdy trwała jeszcze wojna Francji z Monarchią Brytyjską, Napoleon Bonaparte by zmusić Wielką Brytanię do kapitulacji, ruszył więc na Egipt Mameluków, mający być przyszłą bazą wypadową pod inwazję na Indie będące kolonią Wielkiej Brytanii. Wyprawa egipska doszła do skutku w maju 1798 roku. Wzięło w niej udział 38 tysięcy marynarzy i żołnierzy oraz 175 uczonych i artystów, którzy mieli badać kulturę i historię Egiptu. Po sukcesach, sprowadzających się do zajęcia Malty i Dolnego Egiptu z Aleksandrią i Kairem, wojska ekspedycyjne spotykały same niepowodzenia: upiorny klimat, choroby tropikalne, zniszczenie floty francuskiej przez eskadrę angielskich okrętów admirała Nelsona u ujścia Nilu(mylnie zwana przez historię bitwą pod Abukirem), powstanie ludności w Kairze, ingerencja wojsk tureckich, zajęcie Malty przez Anglików. Ostatecznie Francuzi zmuszeni zostali przez siły turecko-angielskie do kapitulacji w 1801 roku. Ekspedycja egipska Napoleona udała się więc tylko w swej części naukowo-badawczej. Między innymi znaleziono wówczas w czasie wykopalisk tzw. „kamień z Rosetty”. W 1808 Mamelukom odebrano ziemię i całkowicie odebraną władzę, a następnie w 1811 zostali oni wyniszczeni przez tureckiego paszę Muhamada Alego. W 1804 roku Turcy utworzyli Wicekrólestwo Egiptu. Panowanie tureckie formalnie trwało do 1914 roku, jednak de facto zakończyło się w 1881 roku, kontrolę nad Egiptem przejęli wówczas Brytyjczycy którzy zamienili Egipt w terytorium podporządkowane. Zwierzchnictwo brytyjskie nad Egiptem umożliwione zostało w przeciągu XIX wieku gdy Brytyjczycy stali powiększali swoje wpływy na państwo. W 1914 roku Egipt ogłoszono protektoratem brytyjskim pod nazwą Sułtanat Egiptu. W okresie I wojny światowej na terytorium Egiptu i tureckiej Palestyny miała miejsce kampania przeciw Imperium Osmańskiemu. Egipt współczesny Stan z 1914 utrzymywał się do 28 lutego 1922, gdy Egipt oficjalnie ogłosił niepodległość od Wielkiej Brytanii. Panujący wówczas już 5 lat drugi sułtan Fu’ad I został pierwszym nowożytnym królem Egiptu. Pomimo formalnej niepodległości, Egipt wciąż znajdował się pod rzeczywistym wpływami brytyjskimi (był państwem zależnym). Początkowo przewagę w systemie politycznym zdobyły partie Wafd i Liberalna-Konstytucjonalna. Obie partie zmieniały swoje rządy naprzemiennie. Premierem z Wafd kilkukrotnie zostawał Mustafa an-Nahhas. Wafd deklarowała bronienie konstytucji przed królem. W okresie jej rządów w kraju miejsce miała modernizacja kraju, wdrożenie reformy rolnej i zorganizowanie giełdy kairskiej. Rząd podjął się z Wielką Brytanią rozmów w sprawie zadeklarowania statusu Egiptu, ostatecznie jednak negocjacje zawieszono z powodu różnych stanowisk w sprawie Sudanu. W 1929 roku na skutek globalnego kryzysu, pogorszyła się sytuacja gospodarcza Egiptu. Fu’ad na skutek rozczarowania rządami Wafd rozwiązał parlament i mianował nowym premierem wywodzącego się z Partii Liberalno-Konstytucjonalnej Ismaila Sidkiego, oczekując, że jego rząd przygotuje grunt pod autorytarne rządy samego monarchy. Na skutek autorytarnych przemian liberalnych konstytucjonalistów doszło do szeregu protestów które zostały stłumione. 27 października 1930 premier ogłosił nową konstytucję, znacząco poszerzającą uprawnienia króla i rządu. Spotkała się ona z gwałtowną krytyką prasy i partii opozycyjnych. Rozpoczęła się kampania wyborcza do nowego parlamentu, w czasie której zabroniono zgromadzeń, a wystąpienia polityków opozycyjnych były niemalże uniemożliwiane. Ostatecznie Partia Liberalno-Konstytucyjna i Wafd zbojkotowały elekcję i zwycięstwo odniosła nowa partia rządowa, powołany przez Sidkiego Lud. Działalność organizacji politycznych nieprzychylnych rządowi maksymalnie ograniczono, Sidki konsolidował swoją władzę za pomocą represji. Z czasem otwarcie zaczął dążyć do skupienia pełni kontroli nad krajem we własnych rękach. Z coraz raz większą niechęcią poczynania Sidkiego obserwował król, który ostatecznie zdymisjonował Sidkiego we wrześniu 1933. Wafd powrócił do władzy w 1936 roku. Premierem został ponownie an-Nahhasa W tym czasie tron objął Faruk I, w imieniu którego obowiązki monarchy wypełniała rada regencyjna. Umożliwiło to wprowadzenie programu reform i ogłoszenie amnestii dla uczestników protestów politycznych. Premier kontynuował rozmowy z Brytyjczykami, które zakończyły się podpisaniem traktatu egipsko-brytyjskiego. Gwarantował on stopniowe wycofanie wojsk brytyjskich z Egiptu w ciągu dziesięciu lat, likwidację brytyjskiego garnizonu w stolicy (przy zachowaniu oddziałów brytyjskich na Kanale Sueskim i w Aleksandrii), jak również przywrócenie brytyjsko-egipskiego kondominium w Sudanie. Po podpisaniu traktatu kraj w 1937 wszedł w skład Ligi Narodów, co ''de facto''czyniło kraj całkowicie niezależnym państwem. Wpływy brytyjskie pozostawały jednak w kraju silne, toteż traktat stał się przedmiotem kontrowersji, także w partii rządzącej. 28 listopada 1937 nieudanego zamachu na an-Nahhasa dokonał członek paramilitarnego oddziału związanego z partią Młody Egipt. W końcu tego samego roku król Faruk zdymisjonował rząd an-Nahhasa. Pod koniec lat 30. premierem został Muhammad Mahmud szybko zastąpiony przez Ali Mahira. Po zakończeniu II wojny światowej relacje egipsko-brytyjskie ponownie stały się napięte. Brak kompetencji egipskich elit politycznych i związany z nią brak pełnej suwerenności przyczyniały się do powstawania antyrządowych nastrojów. Dodatkowym czynnikiem generującym napięcie były dysproporcje majątkowe między warstwą najzamożniejszych posiadaczy ziemskich (w 1952 4 tys. rodzin – 1% mieszkańców kraju – było właścicielami 70% ziemi ornej) a resztą społeczeństwa. Po II wojnie światowej proces koncentracji własności gruntów narastał. Rządząca partia Wafd, podobnie zresztą jak pozostałe ugrupowania, była związana z posiadaczami i dlatego nie podejmowała żadnych kroków na rzecz poprawy sytuacji ubogiego chłopstwa. Niepopularny w społeczeństwie był król Faruk I powszechnie obarczany winą za klęskę w wojnie izraelsko-arabskiej. Rodzina królewska także posiadała znaczny majątek ziemski, a wystawny styl życia władcy raził ubogich Egipcjan. Nastroje opozycyjne były silne zwłaszcza w największych miastach pośród studentów i biedoty. Coraz popularniejsze stawały się organizacje o radykalnym programie. Do końca lat 40. pół miliona członków zgromadziło Stowarzyszenie Braci Muzułmanów, odwołujące się do islamu, haseł antykolonialnych, krytykujące króla za klęskę w wojnie z Izraelem i domagające się państwowego wsparcia dla ubogich. Stowarzyszenie od 1937 posiadało własne formacje paramilitarne (Bataliony Stronników Boga), które dokonywały ataków na państwowych urzędników o szczególnie probrytyjskim lub negatywnym wobec organizacji nastawieniu, jak również na społeczność żydowską19. Władze zwalczały bractwo; w 1948 zostało ono zdelegalizowane, a setki jego członków znalazły się w więzieniach. Kilka miesięcy później premier Mahmud Fahni an- Nukraszi został zabity przez członka bractwa19. Odpowiedzią była nowa fala aresztowań, jak również zabójstwo założyciela stowarzyszenia Hassana al-Banny. W 1949 roku z kolei powstał opozycyjny ruch Wolnych Oficerów20. W 1951 rząd egipski wypowiedział układ z Wielką Brytanią z 1936. Krok ten z jednej strony został przychylnie przyjęty przez społeczeństwo, z drugiej zaś zachęcił radykalne organizacje do nowych wystąpień antybrytyjskich. Jednostki brytyjskie stacjonujące nad Kanałem Sueskim stały się przedmiotem ataków. 26 stycznia 1952 w Kairze miała miejsce masowa demonstracja, w czasie której domagano się odejścia dotychczasowych elit z powodu ich moralnego upadku i zarzucenia zasad islamu. Wydarzenie to, określane następnie jako czarna sobota, było sygnałem pogarszania się sytuacji społecznej. Kolejne rządy (od stycznia do lipca 1952 rząd zmieniał się czterokrotnie) nie były w stanie jej uspokoić. Militaria Hymn Granica - Izrael - Sudan - Libia - Palestyna Kategoria:Państwo